The Art Of Letting Go
by jinsukazama
Summary: Everything seems to be perfect, at least for Asuka Kazama. Kehidupan yang bahagia, teman-teman yang selalu mendukungnya, dan Jin Kazama. Tapi siapa yang tahu takdir bisa berubah?
1. The Beginning

Asuka membanting pintu apartemen Lili dengan kasar dan berjalan cepat ke arah sofa. Gadis tinggi berambut pirang menoleh dari arah dapur dan menghampiri Asuka sembari membawa gelas berisi jus apel.

"Yah, etiquette! Kau masuk ke apartemen seseorang, lalu membanting pintu, dan langsung duduk, maksudmu apa?!" Lili mengarahkan jarinya kearah Asuka yang berantakan. Rambut acak-acakan, kaos hijau tentara yang lembab dan sepatu yang sangat kotor. Lili memandang ke luar jendela dan mendapati titik-titik hujan yang cukup deras turun dari langit. Ia kembali melihat ke arah jins Asuka yang sama lembabnya dengan kaosnya.

"Shut up you little slutty face! Aku lelah, mengerti?!" Balas Asuka sambil merebut jus apel milik Lili dan menenggaknya sampai habis.

"Bitches! Kau dari mana saja, heh? Kacau sekali," Lili melemparkan handuk kuning ke arah Asuka yang dia ambil dari kamarnya sambil menyalakan tv. Asuka menatapnya tidak percaya dan berseru keras.

"Kau bertanya aku darimana saja? Tuan rumah mana yang berani-beraninya bertanya seperti itu sebelum menghidangkan minuman?!" Asuka mengeringkan rambutnya dan tersenyum licik.

"Minuman? Lalu apa yang kau rebut dariku dan kau minum sampai habis itu? Racun?" Lili menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku merebutnya, kau tidak memberiku. Sudahlah, sana ambil cepat jus apelmu itu. Aku haus sekali," Asuka mendorong bahu Lili, membuatnya terpaksa pergi ke kulkas untuk mengambil jus apel untuk sahabat serta tamunya yang kurang ajar itu.

"Baiklah, nona Kazama. Ah, atau mulai sekarang harus kupanggil Nyonya Kazama?" Lili berseru keras dari dapur. Asuka tersenyum kecil dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Margaku memang Kazama, bodoh." Asuka kembali tersenyum manis. Lili menatapnya heran dan menyodorkan segelas jus apel padanya.

"Nona dan Nyonya punya banyak perbedaan," Lili duduk di sebelah Asuka dan mengambil remote di atas meja, mengganti saluran televisi.

"Apa saja?" Asuka bertanya ditengah kegiatannya menghabiskan segelas jus apel itu.

"Hanya ada dua. Yang pertama, nona hanya punya kesamaan marga. Nyonya 'mewarisi' marga itu." Lili menjelaskan dengan wajah serius, mengundang kekehan Asuka. Ia mempersilahkan Lili melanjutkan dengan gestur tangannya.

"Yang kedua, nona itu masih muda, nyonya itu kedengaran tua!" Sahutan Lili itu membuat Asuka tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Lili tertawa keras melihat gadis yang setahun lebih tua daripadanya itu tersedak jus apel.

"Jangan kurang ajar! Aku masih 18 tahun, Rochefort," Asuka memukul ringan lengan Lili. Lili meredakan tawanya dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah layar.

"Apa bedanya? You're 18 and you're soon to be engaged with Jin Kazama. It means you're old, stupid!" Lili berujar santai dan kembali mengganti channel televisi yang mereka lihat. Asuka hanya terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa kepada wanita Monaco itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kau darimana saja?" Lili mengambil toples biskuit di hadapannya dan mengambil beberapa.

"Aku dari Mishima Zaibatsu," Asuka terkekeh kecil dan mengundang pandangan tidak percaya Emilie de Rochefort.

"Mishima Zaibatsu? Kau kesana? Untuk apa?"

"Aku juga tidak akan mau pergi kesana, little diva," Asuka merebut biskuit dari tangan Lili dan memakannya, "Jin yang mengajakku. Katanya aku harus mulai berkenalan dengan lingkungan Mishima Zaibatsu. Aku bosan sekali dan aku kabur di tengah hujan, tapi aku sudah titip pesan ke nona Williams kalau aku ada di apartemenmu," jelas Asuka panjang lebar. Lili tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan Asuka yang panjang lebar itu.

"Kau memang harus beradaptasi dengan Mishima Zaibatsu, nona. Bagaimanapun itu milik Jin dan mau tidak mau kau juga berperan disitu," Lili membela Jin dan membuat Asuka melipat tangannya.

"Aku malas berdebat sekarang. Aku ingin baju ganti. Ayo carikan aku!" Asuka berdiri, menarik tangan Lili menuju kamar bernuansa pink cerah, satu-satunya di apartemen itu. Lili membuka lemari pakaiannya dan menarik satu kaos biru tua dan celana training lalu melemparkannya ke arah Asuka.

"Itu milikmu, tertinggal ketika kau kabur dari Mishima Zaibatsu tiga minggu yang lalu." Ujar Lili singkat. Asuka tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, kiddo. Kau tak mungkin punya baju seperti ini. Lihat, baju perempuan dimana-mana. Tidak seru!" Asuka kabur ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian, juga menghindari omelan Lili. Terdengar geraman Lili dari kamar mandi. Asuka bersiul pelan, menyanyikan lagu Fake Wings dari Yuki Kajiura yang beberapa hari ini selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"Hentikan siulanmu atau aku akan mendobrak pintu itu dan mengentikannya!" Lili menjerit dan Asuka tertawa keras. Ia keluar dengan pakaian yang diberikan Lili, memberikan cibiran melalui lidahnya.

"Kau berkata begitu tidak mengerti seni atau memang iri karena tidak bisa bersiul, heh?" Dan lemparan gulungan handuk dari tangan Lili sukses menghantam kepala Asuka dengan keras.

"YOU LITTLE DIVA! I'LL KICK YOU IN YOUR SLUTTY ASS!" Asuka menggeram marah dan mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat ke arah Lili.

"As far as you can, chase me!" Lili berlari keluar, disusul Asuka yang sudah bernafsu ingin menghajar Lili. Mereka berputar mulai dari dapur, ruang makan, tempat latihan Lili, dan sampai di pintu depan. Asuka tertawa puas saat Lili terpojokkan di pintu.

"Let us see, how much lucky can help you in this?" Lili tertawa gugup, ia tahu ketika Asuka sudah berniat menghajarnya, ia akan terbaring di kasur selama dua hari dan sulit sekali bangun di hari setelahnya. Itu sudah terbukti di The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 dan Lili tak mau lagi merasakannya.

"Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja, ya? Aku..." Ucapan Lili terpotong suara bel yang meraung-raung. Saved by the bell, pikirnya. Ia mengintip dari lubang kecil di pintu dan Asuka mencolek bahunya.

"Siapa?" Asuka bertanya ingin tahu dan ikut mengintip. Asuka terlonjak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah. Jin Kazama ada di depan pintu, dengan tangan terlipat dan wajah datar. Mimpi buruk.

"I'm luckier this time, senpai!" Lili tertawa dan membuka pintu setelah bel kedua berbunyi. Asuka berlari, entah kemana.

"Ah, Jin-kun!" Sapa Lili setelah membuka pintu. Jin hanya tersenyum tipis dan masuk dengan langkah pelan. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan menoleh ke arah Lili.

"Mana Suki, Lili-san?" Lili menunjuk sofa di depan televisi yang menyala. Jin terkekeh pelan dan menghampiri gadis yang sedang duduk dengan tegang di sofa itu.

"Aku tidak akan memarahimu hanya karena kau kabur, Suki." Jin tersenyum dan meraih tangan Asuka, duduk di sebelahnya. Asuka menatapnya dengan pandangan tak berdosa dan Lili mencibirnya dari jauh.

"Aku bosan sekali, maafkan aku..." Asuka menunduk dan Jin mengangkat dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jin berkata pendek dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Asuka, "aku lelah sekali, ayo kita pulang."

"Ah, manisnya! I think I must go to the doctor. Sepertinya aku terkena diabetes." Lili datang dan membawa segelas jus apel. Mereka bertiga tertawa dan Asuka berseru jengkel.

"Yah! Apa ini?! Jika Jin yang datang kau beri dengan sukarela sedangkan aku?! Tega sekali!" Jin tertawa dan mengacak rambut pendek Asuka pelan.

"Ambil saja kalau kau mau," Jin menenangkan Asuka. Lili menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas.

"Kau datang dengan mendobrak paksa pintu apartemenku, duduk dengan seenaknya dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Mana mungkin aku akan memberimu minuman? Tamu kurang ajar!" Balas Lili tak mau kalah.

"Hei, sudah. Kalian ini. Baiklah Lili, terimakasih atas minumannya. Ayo Suki, kita pulang." Sahut Jin setelah menandaskan minumannya dan merangkul Asuka. Lili kembali tertawa.

"Kalian harus bertanggung jawab jika aku benar-benar terkena diabetes!" Lili berseru dan mereka bertiga kembali tertawa.

"Kau hanya tidak terbiasa, Rochefort!" Asuka mencibir dan Jin tertawa.

"Yes, because you made no progress with Mr. Cho Hwoarang, right?" Lanjut Jin dan mereka berdua tertawa. Lili menggeram kesal, lagi-lagi Hwoarang!

"Ah, hentikan! Jangan membuatku semakin kesal!" Lili mendorong pelan punggung dua Kazamas yang sibuk tertawa itu.

"Kami pulang, Rochefort! Sampai ketemu lagi dan jangan lupa ajak Hwoarang!" Asuka berseru dari jauh dan melambaikan tangannya. Lili menghela nafas dan masuk ke apartemennya. Ia tertawa kecil saat mengingat bagaimana Asuka dan Jin bertemu karena dirinya dan Hwoarang,empat tahun yang lalu.


	2. Flashback

_Musim gugur, 2009_

_Jin membolak-balik map dan kertas-kertas di hadapannya, mencari sebuah kertas yang ia maksud. Semua pepohonan gugur daunnya, dan tiba-tiba ruangan yang ia tempati terasa lebihdingin. Perhatiannya terarah pada telefon yang berbunyi. Ia mengangkatnya dengan sebuah... Harapan?_

_"Jin Kazama here." Sapanya pendek sambil tetap mencari kertas yang ia inginkan._

_"Sepertinya file itu sudah ada di kumpulan file yang kau pegang sekarang, Jin. Sudah kucari-cari dibagian registrasi, tetap saja tidak ada." Suara dari seberang membuat harapannya mencelos._

_"Kau yakin, Hwoarang? Tapi ini acak dan susah sekali mencarinya!" Jin menggerutu kesal pada seseorang bernama Hwoarang itu._

_"Seingatku itu diurutkan dengan alfabet, lalu kau memutuskan untuk mengelompokkan itu menjadi beberapa bagian. Yah, mungkin saja alfabet A itu ada di belakang alfabet H?"Hwoarang tertawa mengejek._

_"Sudahlah. Akan kucari lagi." Jin menutup sambungan itu dengan kesal dan kembali mencarinya. Ia mengumpulkannya dan membacanya satu persatu._

_"Dimana ya?" Ujarnya pelan sambil membalik kertas itu satu persatu. Ia menarik acak satu kertas dari tumpukan kertas di tangannya._

_"Nah! Ini dia!" Jin tersenyum senang melihat kertas di hadapannya. Kertas bertuliskan namaseseorang itu ia baca baik-baik. Ia mencari kolom nomor telfon dan meraih ponselnya. Mengetikkan nomor yang tertera di kertas itu dan menyimpannya. Ia tersenyum manis dan memasukkan kertas itu kedalam laci meja. Ia mengangkat telefon kantornya dan menyambungkan diri ke Hwoarang._

_"Hwoarang, persiapkan dirimu, kita akan kencan buta! Hahaha..."_

_Asuka memejamkan matanya kelelahan diatas kursi kayu di depan rumahnya. Pakaian santainya tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus. Setelah berlatih rutin di dojo milik ayahnya, ia merasa badannya harus segera diistirahatkan. Memang, sudah lama sekali ia meninggalkan latihan rutin sejak The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Matanya makin terasa berat dan tubuhnya terasa melayang-layang. Pertemuan dengan Jin Kazama musim panas yang lalu benar-benar sulit dilupakannya. Beberapa kali ia bermimpi tentang pria itu, dan sampai sekarang ia masih menyimpan harapan bahwa suatu saat mereka akan bertemu lagi._

_Ponselnya berbunyi keras mengagetkan Asuka. Ia menggerutu jengkel dan melihat nomor tidak dikenal menghubunginya._

_"Halo, Asuka Kazama disini. Siapa kau?" Sapa Asuka sedatar mungkin. Ia sangat kelelahan dan tidak ingin menunjukkan amarahnya._

_"Hai, Asuka." Suara berat yang selama ini terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya kembali menyapanya. Asuka segera menegakkan punggungnya dengan wajah terkejut dan melihat layar ponselnya. Ia kembali menempelkannya ke telinga dan berbicara dengan nada sedatar mungkin._

_"Ya? Siapa kau?" Asuka merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Mungkinkah ini..._

_"Aku Jin. Jin Kazama." Nah! Tepat sekali! Laki-laki ini yang membuatnya terbayang-bayang selama semusim dan itu benar-benar mengganggu hidupnya!_

_"Ah, Jin-kun! Ada apa?" Asuka menetralkan suaranya. Berusaha mempersiapkan mental akan apa yang nanti Jin katakan._

_"Err, begini. Hwoarang ingin kembali bertemu dengan Lili, maksudku dengan Lili yang asli. Masalahnya, Hwoarang tidak mau mengajak Lili secara langsung dan dia minta ditemani..." Jin menggantung kalimatnya dan Asuka menahan nafas._

_"Lalu?"_

_"Katakan kepada Lili kalau Hwoarang ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan kalau bisa, kau ikut juga menemani Lili,"_

_"Kapan? Dimana?" Asuka merutuki dirinya. Pertanyaan yang bertubi itu membuatnya terlihat sangat bersemangat, dan pasti terlihat bodoh di mata Jin._

_"Nanti Hwoarang akan mengatakannya pada Lili via chatting. Terima kasih, Asuka-san."Sambungan terputus, Asuka menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia akan kembali jadi cupid Lili._

_Lili menarik tangan Asuka, mengajaknya berlari ke depan sekolah secepat mungkin. Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi dan rencananya Asuka akan menghabiskan waktu di ruangan ekskul karate bersama teman-temannya. Tapi, Lili dengan cekatan membuatnya tidak bisa melaksanakan rencananya._

_"Hei, Rochefort! Kau ini kenapa? Ini baru bel pulang sekolah dan aku berencana ingin duduk-duduk di ruangan karate! Hei, hei! Apa-apaan ini!" Lili mendorong Asuka masuk ke limo-nya sembarangan. Kepala Asuka terbentur pintu dan kakinya tersangkut saat didorong. Ia mengelus-ngelus kepalanya dan Lili memberi perintah pada Sebastian untuk melaju._

_"Crazy slut! Kau ini kenapa, bodoh?! Ah, sakit sekali!" Asuka mengumpat kesal pada sahabatnya yang sekarang sibuk dengan ponselnya._

_"Hwoarang mengajakku bertemu hari ini, tepat ketika jam pulang sekolah. Kita harus cepat!First impression is the most important!" Lili tersenyum manis dan Asuka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

_"Memangnya dia ingin bertemu dimana?"_

_"Jika aku bilang sekarang kau pasti akan memaksa turun," Lili mengambil botol air dari kaca di depannya dan menuangnya ke dalam gelas. Asuka mengambil gelas yang tersedia di hadapannya dan mengangsurkan gelas itu ke arah Lili. Lili mengisinya dan Asuka menenggaknya sampai tandas dalam tiga tegukan._

_"Hei, Rochefort. Dia sendiri atau membawa temannya?" Asuka meletakkan gelasnya._

_"Mungkin sendiri, dia tidak bilang apa-apa," Lili mendekat ke Asuka dengan rasa ingin tahu, "memangnya kenapa?"_

_"Kalau dia bersama temannya setidaknya aku ada teman mengobrol," dalih Asuka dengan wajah gugup._

_"Bilang saja kau berharap ada laki-laki yang kau temui musim panas kemarin agar bisa berkencan dengannya!" Lili tertawa keras mengejek Asuka yang tersipu._

_"Apa salah berharap?" Balas Asuka diiringi tawa Lili._

_"Ah, masa SMA. Cinta, dimana-mana cinta," sahut Sebastian, supir tua Lili yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan._

_"Tentu! Apa kau dulu juga seperti itu, sensei?" Lili terbiasa memanggil Sebastian dengan'sensei' setelah Sebastian mengajarinya tentang Street Fighting._

_"Bisa dibilang seperti itu," Sebastian terkekeh kecil, "tapi ketika kami berusaha menjalin hubungan, perempuan itu menyukai laki-laki lain."_

_"Benarkah? Wah, apa sensei tidak merasa sakit hati?" Asuka ikut dalam pembicaraan itu._

_"What does love means, ladies?" Sebastian melirik ke arah spion, "it means, you're happy to seesomeone you love happy. And when she tells me, I think letting go is the best way."_

_"Kenapa sensei melakukan itu?" Lili menatap Sebastian tidak percaya._

_"Kita tidak bisa meminta takdir untuk dijatuhcintakan dengan siapa kan? Dan ketika kenyataannya tidak sesuai dengan harapan, tak ada cara lain selain membiarkannya pergi. Karena cinta tidak bisa dipaksa." Sebastian tersenyum dan kembali fokus menyetir. Keheningan menyelimuti sisa perjalanan mereka. Asuka sibuk memperhatikan jalan, Lili sibuk memutar-mutar gelas di hadapannya._

_"Nah, ini tempatnya, nona. Hubungi jika sudah selesai," Sebastian membuka kunci mobil. Asuka dan Lili keluar dari limo, memandang sekeliling. Asuka merasa kebingungan, kenapa harus disini?_

_"Taman bermain?" Asuka bertanya jengkel. Tempat ini sangat tidak disukainya karena menurutnya membuang-buang uang._

_"Kazama, please give those men one smile. First impression is everything!" Asuka mengangguk setelah Lili berbicara. Lili mengajaknya masuk dan mencari cafe tempat Hwoarang dan Lili berjanji bertemu._

_"Kau yakin?" Asuka berbisik ragu pada nona tinggi di sebelahnya. Lili mengangguk dan menunjukkan chat history-nya dan Hwoarang._

_"Dia sendiri yang bilang!"_

_"Baiklah," Asuka mendorong pintu cafe dan mencari seseorang bernama Cho Hwoarang. Ia menatap Lili ragu dan menggelengkan kepalanya._

_"Rochefort, aku akan menghajarmu jika laki-laki itu tidak datang!" Serunya cukup keras. Lili membungkam mulut Asuka._

_"Asuka-san!" Seorang laki-laki menyapa dari arah belakang. Asuka menoleh dengan tidak yakin dan mendapati Jin duduk bersama laki-laki yang (mungkin) bernama Cho Hwoarang itu. Jin melambaikan tangannya dan Lili menarik tangan Asuka untuk menghampiri kedua laki-laki membungkukkan badan, disambut dengan anggukan kecil pria-pria tampan itu._

_"Ah, silahkan duduk!" Pria yang berbicara dengan logat Korea itu mempersilahkan Asuka dan Lili duduk. Ia tersenyum manis dan Lili membalasnya. Asuka hanya tersenyum tipis, berusaha meredakan kegugupannya karena pria di hadapannya sekarang._

_"Aku Cho Hwoarang. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian! Ini Jin Kazama, temanku yang menemui salah satu diantara kalian waktu itu," Lili menatapnya dengan terpesona. Asuka tertawa kecil. Sepertinya Lili jatuh cinta dengan teman chattingnya itu._

_"Aku Emilie de Rochefort, panggil saja Lili. Ini temanku, Asuka Kazama," Lili memperkenalkan diri dan Asuka membalasnya dengan anggukan. Hwoarang tersenyum senang._

_"Nah, Lili-san, jadi siapa yang bisa mengajariku Kazama Style Martial Arts?" Hwoarang kembali membuka pembicaraan. Ia mengaduk-aduk vanilla latte di hadapannya. Seorang waitress datang membawa menu, Lili memesan melya sedangkan Asuka memilih jenis kopi favoritnya, black coffee. Jin terkesiap melihat pilihan kopi wanita di hadapannya dan melirik cangkir yang ada di atas meja._

_"Asuka bisa mengajarimu," Lili menjawab setelah waitress itu pergi. Asuka menunjuk dirinya dan mengangkat alisnya, mengisyaratkan ketidaksetujuan._

_"Sebenarnya kan aku bisa mengajarimu tuan Cho, kau saja yang tidak mau." Jin menyahut sedikit kesal._

_"Tidak seru jika kau yang mengajariku. Aku ingin diajari seorang wanita cantik bermarga Kazama!" Hwoarang berdalih dan tertawa. Jin menggelengkan kepalanya, menyimpan sedikit jengkel karena Hwoarang menggoda Asuka._

_"Boys..." Asuka mengibaskan tangannya. Lili tertawa kecil dan waitress yang tadi kembali dengan dua cangkir kopi. Hwoarang menyerahkan cangkir berisi kopi hitam ke arah Lili dan diteruskan ke Asuka, begitu juga dengan secangkir melya yang dipesan Lili._

_"Kau serius ingin belajar Kazama Style Martial Arts?" Jin bertanya sebelum menyeruputkopinya. Hwoarang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tertawa kecil._

_"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, untuk senang-senang. Bosan berkelahi dengan gaya Korea. Coba-coba, apa tidak boleh?"_

_"Kau tidak ingin belajar Street Fighting, Hwoarang-kun?" Asuka tiba-tiba menyahut._

_"Street Fighting? Sepertinya menarik! Bagaimana maksudnya?" Hwoarang bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu dan Lili menjawabnya secara lengkap. Terjadi percakapan seru diantara mereka berdua dan sisa dua orang ini merasa diabaikan. Asuka hanya bisa memainkan pegangan cangkir dihadapannya dengan bosan. Jin menatap wanita yang sedang duduk di depannya sekarang ini._

_"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Jin bertanya pada Asuka. Asuka mengangkat sebelah alisnya, apanya yang tiba-tiba?_

_"Kenapa tiba-tiba menawari Hwoarang untuk belajar Street Fighting?" Ulang Jin. Asuka mengangkat bahunya dan terkekeh._

_"Aku sedang malas mengajarkan Kazama Style Martial Arts pada orang-orang. Kebetulan Lili sangat menguasai Street Fighting. Besides," Asuka berbisik lirih pada Jin, "I think Lili likes Hwoarang!"_

_"How come?!" Jin membulatkan matanya. Asuka melirik ke arah Lili yang sangat bersemangat menjawab pertanyaan Hwoarang. Asuka merasa, sahabatnya ini benar-benar tertarik pada Hwoarang._

_"Look at her. She's glad to talk with Hwoarang! I'm her bestfriend, so, I just... Know it," Asuka menjawabnya ringan. Jin menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan perkataan Asuka beberapa detik yang lalu._

_"Hei, Jin, Asuka-san," panggil Hwoarang riang, "aku dan Lili ingin bermain di wahana-wahana itu. Kalian mau ikut? Atau duduk disini seperti sepasang kakek dan nenek?" Jin memukul kuat lengan pria di sampingnya. Hwoarang menjerit kesakitan dan Lili hanya tertawa pelan._

_"Ayolah, Asuka! Sekali-sekali saja bermain di sini!" Lili mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Asuka sudah sangat hafal tentang tingkah sahabatnya itu, tandanya ia ingin dibantu. Asuka hanya mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya._

_"Kau ikut tidak, Jin?" Hwoarang bertanya lagi pada sahabatnya itu. Di bawah meja, Hwoarang menyenggol kaki Jin agar Jin mau ikut._

_"Aish, baiklah!" Jin mengangguk kecil dan Hwoarang spontan tertawa keras. Ketiga orang di meja yang sama dengannya menatapnya dengan pandangan heran._

_"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Sudahlah, ayo cepat. Aku ingin segera melihat seorang CEO Mishima Zaibatsu yang dingin bermain wahana taman bermain umum!" Mereka berempat tertawa keras dan beranjak meninggalkan cafe itu. Lili dan Hwoarang sibuk menentukan mereka akan pergi ke mana. Asuka hanya bisa melihat sekeliling dengan bosan dan berusaha keras menahan dirinya agar tidak berbicara banyak-banyak. Jin menatap Hwoarang dan Lili yang sedang berdebat dengan heran dan geleng-geleng kepala. Bagaimana bisa mereka baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu sudah sangat akrab? Sepertinya itu tidak berlaku pada Asuka dan Jin._

_"Kita ke Istana Boneka!" Seru Lili sambil tertawa senang. Asuka terlonjak kaget dan melambaikan tangannya, sangat tidak setuju dengan ide Lili. Hwoarang dan Jin menatap Asuka dengan heran. Bukannya semua perempuan suka boneka?_

_"Apa? Aku tidak suka boneka! Kalian bertiga saja! Aku tunggu diluar." Asuka menjawab kesal saat menyadari tatapan aneh Hwoarang dan Jin. Saat mereka sampai di depan Istana Boneka, Asuka tetap tidak mau masuk. Akhirnya Hwoarang dan Lili masuk bersama-sama. Jin tersenyum canggung, haruskah ia mengajak Asuka masuk? Lupakan rasa canggungmu, ayo ajak dia masuk! Sisi pikiran Jin mendukungnya. Ia menghela nafas._

_Dengan santai Jin menggandeng tangan Asuka dan menariknya ke dalam. Asuka berusaha memberontak, tapi pegangan Jin di pergelangan tangannya sangat kuat._

_"Masuk saja, siapa tahu ada yang kau suka disini," bisik Jin, mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Asuka. Lili terlihat bersemangat memilih boneka bersama Hwoarang. Lihat, di keranjang itu saja sudah ada dua boneka. Asuka menggelengkan kepalanya. Terlihat boneka-boneka berjejer dengan rapi di etalase-etalase besar. Jin menariknya ke suatu tempat dan memberikan sesuatu untuknya._

_"Apa ini?" Asuka mengangkat apa yang diberikan Jin padanya. Boneka dengan bentuk api?_

_"Ambil, aku yang bayar. Anggap saja hadiah perkenalan." Jin menjawab dengan santai dan kembali mengajak Asuka mengikuti Hwoarang dan Lili yang sudah mempunyai empat boneka di keranjang mereka. Mereka menuju kasir dan Lili tertawa melihat Asuka menjinjing tas plastik berisi boneka pemberian Jin._

_"Kau beli boneka?" Lili tertawa keras, "nyatakah ini?"_

_"Dia yang belikan," Asuka menunjuk Jin dengan telunjuk kanannya, "aku tidak minta."_

_"Mana? Mana? Sini lihat!" Lili membuka tas plastik itu. Asuka tertawa dan membiarkan sahabatnya itu membongkar-bongkar apa yang dia bawa._

_"Boneka ini boyish sekali. Cocok untukmu," Lili menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengembalikan boneka itu ke tasnya. Asuka mengambil tas itu dari tangan Lili dan berjalan cepat mengikuti dua pria yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya._


	3. Coffee and a Little Piece of Envy

The coffee scene is directed from 'Coup(Lov)e' by Rhein Fathia

Lili tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian itu. Sejak saat itu mereka berempat bersahabat. Sejak saat itu juga Jin dan Asuka semakin dekat, dan akhirnya mereka menjalin hubungan yang akan berakhir dengan pertunangan beberapa minggu lagi. Ia meraih ponselnya, menghubungi Hwoarang. Sudah lama mereka tidak berhubungan, ia merindukan sahabatnya itu. Sahabat yang mungkin... Punya perasaan lebih?

"Disini Cho Hwoarang!" Sapa lelaki di seberang dengan ceria. Lili tertegun sesaat. Ia sadar, ia benar-benar merindukan pria ini.

"Ini Lili! Hei, bagaimana kabarmu? Hilang begitu saja sejak terakhir kita bertemu berempat dengan Asuka dan Jin di bandara!"

"Ah, Lili. Baik, baik, maaf, aku masih sibuk membuka cabang sekolah tae-kwon-do di Thailand, sepertinya kita sangat jarang berhubungan ya? Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana kabar Jin dan Asuka?" Hwoarang tersenyum dari seberang. Sahabatnya ini sangat rajin keeping contact dengannya.

"Aku, Jin dan Asuka baik-baik saja. Pertunangannya akan dilaksanakan mungkin tiga minggu lagi. Kau akan datang, kan?" Terdengar sebagai sebuah harapan daripada pertanyaan. Lili memang sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengan Hwoarang.

"Tiga minggu lagi? Bisa, bisa!" Hwoarang menjawab dengan yakin, "dua minggu lagi aku akan kembali ke Tokyo, tenang saja!"

"Aku titip oleh-oleh ya! Nanti antarkan langsung ke apartemenku," Lili menggoda Hwoarang yang sibuk tertawa di seberang. Sebenarnya, tanpa oleh-oleh pun tidak masalah. Asal pria itu datang, tak masalah.

"Jangan membuatku bangkrut sebelum sukses! Ah, tapi tidak apa-apa, akan kuantarkan langsung oleh-oleh itu ke apartemenmu, nona Rochefort!"

"Baiklah! Ah, sudah dulu ya? Aku masih harus menyelesaikan sesuatu. Sampai bertemu!" Lili memutuskan sambungan dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Ia tahu Hwoarang tak punya perasaan apapun padanya, dan ia tidak peduli. Perkataan Sebastian empat tahun yang lalu masih sangat membekas di hatinya.

"What does love means, ladies? It means, you're happy to see someone you love happy."

Apartemen Lili terasa makin sepi dan dingin. Ia menghela nafas. Sampai kapan akan seperti ini?Banyak sekali laki-laki mendekatinya, tapi ia menolak semuanya. Memang perasaan tak bisa dipaksa kan? Lili melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Jam sepuluh malam lewat dua puluh menit. Lili mematikan televisi di hadapannya dan berjalan ke arah kamar, meninggalkan ponselnya di atas sofa. Malam semakin larut.

~,

Hwoarang menjinjing sebuah tas menuju sebuah apartemen. Ia memencet bel dan tersenyum kecil. Setelah istirahat sehari, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen Lili untuk memberikan oleh-oleh yang diminta. Sahabatnya itu hobi sekali mengoleksi boneka teddy bear, jadi ia membelikan teddy bear yang memakai kostum koki. Ia memencet bel sekali lagi dan seorang laki-laki membuka pintu. Hwoarang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Siapa orang ini?

"Emilie, ada tamu datang!" Seru pria itu dan Lili berjalan ke arah pintu. Asuka dan Jin mengikuti dari belakang.

"Hwoarang?!" Asuka, Jin, dan Lili berseru kaget dan tertawa bersamaan. Mereka bertiga memeluk Hwoarang dan kembali tertawa. Asuka duduk kembali di sofa, diikuti Jin dan laki-laki yang membuka pintu.

"Kapan kau datang, heh? Tidak memberitahu!" Jin meninju pelan bahu sahabat laki-lakinya itu. Hwoarang tertawa dan ikut duduk di sofa. Ia meletakkan tas yang ia bawa di atas meja.

"Bukan surprise namanya kalau aku memberitahumu! Ah iya, dia siapa?" Tanya Hwoarang langsung to the point. Ia kurang nyaman melihat lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya ada di apartemen Lili. Eh?

"Ini Leo," Lili datang dari dapur dan membawa lima gelas minuman di nampan. Ia meletakkannya masing-masing di hadapan empat tamunya. Lili ikut duduk di samping Leo dan meraih tas yang diletakkan Hwoarang.

"Ini untukku? Wah, teddy bear! Terimakasih ya!" Lili tersenyum manis pada Hwoarang dan memeluk boneka itu. Asuka tersenyum penuh arti. Jin menyikutnya ringan, berusaha menyadarkan Asuka.

"Did I miss something silly?" Bisik Jin lirih pada Asuka. Asuka menggeleng pelan dan meraih tangan Jin. Ia menunjuk ke arah Hwoarang, Lili dan Leo. Jin menatapnya tidak mengerti dan Asuka tertawa pelan.

"Lihat Hwoarang, tatapannya garang sekali ke arah Leo!" Asuka tertawa pelan dan Jin ikut tertawa. Memang benar, Hwoarang menatap Leo dengan tidak suka, apalagi ketika Lili duduk di sebelahnya. Hwoarang menoleh cepat ke arah Asuka dan Jin. Mereka berdua tersenyum polos dan Hwoarang mengalihkan pandangannya. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Hanya terdengar suara gelas yang diletakkan Asuka setelah ia tandaskan isinya. Jin menyentuh pelan lengan Asuka.

"Sepertinya suasana sudah tidak bagus, ayo kita pergi, tadi EO menghubungiku," Jin mengajak Asuka untuk segera kabur dari ruangan yang mencekam itu. Asuka mengangguk setuju dan berdeham cukup keras.

"Eh... Rochefort, Leo, Hwoarang, sepertinya kami harus pergi dulu, terimakasih minumannya,"Asuka dan Jin berdiri diikuti Lili yang mengantarkan mereka sampai pintu. Asuka melambaikan tangan pada Lili dan segera menyusul Jin yang berjalan terlebih dahulu. Masa bodoh apa yang akan terjadi di apartemen Lili, pikir Asuka enteng dan berlari kecil. Lili masuk ke apartemennya dan mendapati dua lelaki yang duduk berhadapan itu saling memandang. Ia menghela saja tidak ada pertempuran disini.

Di tempat lain, Asuka sedang melihat sekeliling, memutar bola matanya ke arah aula gedung yang akan ditempati untuk pertunangannya. Putih, dimana-mana putih. Ia memang sengaja meminta Jin untuk menjadikan putih sebagai warna utama. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini Asuka senang sekali dengan segala sesuatu berwarna putih. Jin menyentuh pelan vas bunga besar dihadapannya dan tersenyum tipis. Seminggu lagi ia akan terikat dengan perempuan yang empat tahun lebih muda daripadanya, perempuan yang ia yakini bisa mengimbangi karakternya yang dingin dan serius.

"Aku ingin kopi hitam," celetuk Asuka santai dan melemparkan tatapan penuh harap pada Jin. Jin mengalihkan pandangannya dari vas yang sedari tadi ia lihat dan mengrenyit heran.

"Kopi hitam? Tiba-tiba sekali," Jin keluar dari gedung itu diikuti Asuka, mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati satu cafe kopi terkenal. Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke sana dan tersenyum kecil.

"Nah, itu ada cafe. Ayo kita kesana," Jin menggenggam tangan Asuka dan mengajaknya berjalan ke arah cafe yang dua blok di sebelah gedung itu. Mereka masuk dan memilih spot di pojok yang teduh dan sepi. Jin memesan secangkir cappucino dan Asuka, tentu saja kopi hitam dengan tambahan lava cake. Waitress yang mendatangi mereka berjalan menjauh. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Asuka mengambil novel serta kacamata baca yang ia bawa dan membacanya serius. Jin menatap wanita di hadapannya ini. Muncul satu pertanyaan di benaknya, pertanyaan yang selalu ia simpan selama bertahun-tahun. Kenapa harus kopi hitam?

Tak lama, waitress datang membawa pesanan mereka. Asuka tersenyum manis dan menutup bukunya, meletakkannya di atas meja. Menarik cangkir kopi miliknya dan meminumnya dengan santai, perlahan. Ia memandang lava cake yang tadi dipesannya, tak sabar untuk mencicipinya. Jin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Asuka ke cangkirnya sendiri. Saat Asuka akan menarik piringnya, Jin mencegahnya dengan bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Selama bertahun-tahun, aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Kenapa kau selalu memilih kopi hitam? Hanya pahit, pekat, tanpa gula?" Jin memandangnya serius. Asuka menarik nafas, dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Menurutku, kopi hitam merupakan ekuivalensi dari cinta," tutur Asuka perlahan dan serius. Jin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Asuka dan tersenyum simpul, "explain please, my dear?"

Asuka mengubah posisi duduknya agar menjadi lebih nyaman. Ia menatap Jin penuh arti."Sebenarnya, semua kopi merupakan ekuivalensi dari cinta." Asuka melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di atas novel yang ia bawa. "Cinta itu seperti secangkir kopi. Banyak jenis dan ragamnya. Kopi punya banyak variasi, seperti cappucino dengan tambahan krim, susu, dan cokelat. Atau latte dan macchiato yang punya takaran susu berbeda. Bahkan dengan tambahan sedikit bahan saja, rasa kopi akan berbeda." Jin terkesiap dengan penuturan Asuka yang manis, lembut, mengalun. Jin menatap mata Asuka yang balas menatapnya lembut.

"Begitu juga dengan cinta. Ada orang yang mencintai karena parasnya, senyumnya, hartanya, bahkan karena... Emm, karena kekasihnya berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan." Asuka tersenyum lembut. Itulah yang Jin rasakan. Perbedaan dalam diri Asuka yang tidak dipunyai orang lain.

"Alasan tertentu itu bagaikan ingredients yang akan dicampurkan dalam segelas kopi. Apapun bisa menjadikan kopi biasa itu nikmat, tergantung selera masing-masing, kan?" Cetus Asuka. Jin manggut-manggut, setuju akan pendapat Asuka.

"Lalu, beberapa orang, termasuk aku, sangat menyukai kopi hitam. Tanpa campuran apapun, pekat, pahit. Bagi sebagian orang rasanya tidak enak. Sama seperti 'cinta saja' tanpa -orang bilang itu tidak menyenangkan. Tapi pecinta kopi hitam tidak bilang begitu,"

Jin masih menunggu kelanjutan kisah Asuka tentang kopi. Ia merasa pandangan Asuka makin menyeretnya menuju dunia mereka sendiri, yang tidak bisa dimasuki orang lain.

"Kopi hitam memiliki keistimewaan sendiri dari wangi murni kopi, juga rasa pahitnya. Sama seperti 'cinta saja', ada sensasi tanpa alasan yang sering kali membuat orang jadi tidak logis. Pahit. Orang yang mencintai tanpa alasan akan mengecap rasa pahit." Asuka menyeruput kopinya sebelum melanjutkan.

Jin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa berarti orang yang mencintai dengan tulus tanpa alasan akan selalu mengecap kepahitan?" Ia bertanya tak mengerti.

"Oh, bukan begitu maksudnya," Asuka melambaikan tangannya dan menggeleng pelan. "Misalnya cinta orangtua pada anaknya, itu salah satu contoh secangkir kopi hitam. Walaupun mereka harus bekerja keras demi menghidupi si anak, tapi mereka tulus. Karena rasa pahit tetap bisa dinikmati!" Asuka tersenyum dan menjentikkan jarinya. Jin masih tidak mengerti. Apakah itu hanya berlaku di keluarga?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan cinta lawan jenis? Apa tak ada 'cinta saja' tanpa alasan? Dan apakah selalu pahit?" Jin kembali mengejar jawaban Asuka.

"Ada, misalnya ketika kau mencintai seseorang tapi dia tidak punya perasaan yang sama. Pahit kan? Tapi karena ketulusan, kau harus merelakannya pergi. Kita harus menikmati rasa pahit the real meaning of love is when you're happy to see someone you love happy." Tandas Asuka mengakhiri pertanyaan Jin. Jin terpukau mengangguk perlahan.

"Pemahamanmu dalam sekali, Suki." Asuka menundukkan kepalanya perlahan, mengucapkan terima kasih. Mereka berdua bertatapan, tersenyum manis. Sepertinya, ini akan jadi lebih baik dari sebelumya.


	4. The Engagement

Seorang gadis cina turun dari taksi, diikuti temannya yang sama-sama bermata sipit. Mereka berdua melihat sekeliling. Benar ini tempatnya? Gedung yang berhiaskan bunga-bunga putih dan mobil-mobil yang terparkir rapi ini tujuannya? Si gadis cina menarik tangan temannya, mengajaknya masuk. Temannya itu menahannya, masih merasa ragu.

"Kau yakin, Xi?" Tanya gadis yang memakai baju hijau tersebut. Rambutnya pendek, dicat highlights warna ungu. Kacamata hitam terselip manis di rambutnya. Gadis yang ada di sebelahnya mengangguk yakin.

"Yakin! Dia sendiri yang bilang padaku! Ayo masuk!" Mereka berdua memasuki gedung itu dengan langkah pasti. Terdengar mengalun lagu-lagu yang diputar, juga hiruk-pikuk tamu yang datang. Mereka berdua sedikit ngeri melihat para personel yang siaga dengan senjatanya. Memangnya siapa sih, orang yang bertunangan dengan teman mereka itu? Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri kerumunan dan menemui empat orang sedang berkumpul dan tertawa-tawa, mereka kenal salah satu diantara mereka. Si wanita berambut pendek yang memakai kimono itu, itulah yang mereka cari. Si gadis cina berjalan cepat menghampiri keempat orang tersebut, disusul temannya si rambut ungu.

"Asuka!" Seru si gadis cina cukup keras, mengundang perhatian kerumunan empat orang yang duduk tersebut. Asuka -wanita kimono- berdiri dan tersenyum pada dua gadis pendek tersebut.

"Xiaoyu?" Asuka memeluk gadis cina bernama Xiaoyu itu dengan gembira. Mereka berkenalan ketika Asuka berlibur ke China dan mereka berdua bertemu, bertukar nomor ponsel. Lalu mereka tetap berhubungan sampai sekarang. Asuka mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis di sebelah Xiaoyu.

"Dia siapa, Xiao?" Tanya Asuka ramah sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis. Gadis di sebelah Xiaoyu itu membungkuk sopan.

"Aku Miharu Hirano. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Asuka-san," Asuka mengangguk mengerti dan memperkenalkan orang-orang yang duduk satu meja dengannya.

"Ah, Xiaoyu, Miharu, ini teman-temanku. Mereka Lili dan Hwoarang," Asuka menunjuk ke arah gadis yang memakai terusan warna putih dan pria yang memakai tuxedo cokelat. "Dan ini JinKazama, he's my fiancé." Asuka kembali menunjuk pria yang memakai tuxedo hitam. Xiaoyu terus menatap pria bernama Jin yang merupakan kekasih Asuka itu. Entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Miharu yang menyadari itu menyikut pinggang Xiaoyu kuat, berusaha menyadarkan sahabatnya itu dari lamunannya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua," Xiaoyu membungkuk sopan diikuti Miharu di sebelahnya. Mereka berenam berbincang ringan, namun Jin hanya diam saja. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tatapan gadis bernama Xiaoyu itu. Ia risih dengan lirikan yang dilemparkan wanita cina itu ketika berbicara. Jin merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, tapi cepat ditepisnya pikiran itu. Tidak baik berburuk sangka kepada orang baru.

Ramah tamah itu merupakan acara terakhir dari rentetan acara pertunangan Jin dan Asuka. Sebagian besar tamu sudah pulang termasuk Xiaoyu dan Miharu. Mereka beralasan harus mencari apartemen dan sebagainya. Sebenarnya, Miharu punya alasan tersendiri untuk pulang cepat. Xiaoyu awalnya menolak tetapi Miharu memaksanya, dan akhirnya merekapun pulang. Miharu menatap tajam Xiaoyu saat mereka sudah ada di taksi.

"Miharu, guess what!" Xiaoyu membuka pembicaraan. Ia mengerling penuh arti pada sahabatnya itu. Miharu mengangkat alis tanda tidak mengerti. Xiaoyu mendekatkan diri kepada Miharu, akan mengatakan sesuatu yang 'rahasia' dan 'terlarang'.

"I think... I'm in love," cetus Xiaoyu enteng. Miharu membulatkan matanya, terkejut atas pernyataan Xiaoyu. Inilah yang ia takutkan sedari tadi. Xiaoyu tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari salah seorang lelaki di sana dan itu tandanya... Dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Klasik sekali.

"With?" Miharu memejamkan matanya, berdoa sebelum mendengar jawaban Xiaoyu. Semoga bukan dia, semoga bukan dia!

"Jin Kazama." Bisik Xiaoyu lirih, dan Miharu spontan membuka matanya. Ketakutannya benar-benar terjadi. Miharu segera memutar otak, mencari kalimat yang pas untuk mencegah Xiaoyu jatuh terlalu dalam. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya menjadi penghancur hubungan orang lain.

"You're not!" Sergah Miharu. "Itu hanya perasaan sesaat, Xi."

"Tidak. I've fallen for him. He's too good to be ignored, Miharu. Aku takkan melewatkan kesempatan ini!" Xiaoyu menyanggah, membuat Miharu kehilangan kesabarannya.

"You're crazy!" Seru Miharu sambil menunjuk Xiaoyu tepat di wajahnya, "he's already engagedwith Asuka! "

Xiaoyu menatapnya enteng, "Lalu apa masalahnya? Mereka belum menikah dan aku masih punya kesempatan."

"Ling Xiaoyu!" Bentak Miharu, berusaha mencegah semua ide gila yang dilontarkan gadis di sebelahnya. Xiaoyu menoleh dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Miharu memandangnya heran, dan senyuman di wajah Xiaoyu seketika pudar. Berganti dengan senyuman miring yang terlihat... licik?

"I'll make Jin Kazama loves me. I will." Tandas Xiaoyu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan. Sudah enam tahun sejak dia terakhir berada di Tokyo, banyak yang berubah, pikirnya. Ia melirik ke arah Miharu yang memasang wajah datar. Apa sahabatnya itu marah? Memang Miharu selalu menentang keras sifat Xiaoyu yang mudah jatuh cinta. Tapi ini lain, Xiaoyu percaya ini tidak seperti sebelumnya. Jin berbeda, ia tahu itu. Pandangan Miharu terfokus pada gedung-gedung tinggi yang mereka lewati selama perjalanan.

"Miharu," Xiaoyu memanggil gadis di sebelahnya, ragu. "Kita akan tinggal dimana?"

Miharu mendesah berat. Mereka berdua datang tanpa persiapan, ingin memberikan kejutan untuk teman mereka yang sedang bertunangan. Padahal semua orang tahu bagaimana sulitnya mencari apartemen di Tokyo. Ia tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari jendela sedikitpun. Ia sangat kesal pada sahabatnya itu. Mudah jatuh cinta mungkin masih bisa ditoleransi, tapi merebut kekasih orang lain? Itu hal gila dan Miharu tak akan membiarkan Xiaoyu melakukannya.

Xiaoyu menunggu jawaban dari bibir Miharu yang bungkam. Ia menyentuh pelah lengan Miharu, berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Tak bereaksi. Xiaoyu mendengus kesal. Lama-lama ia bisa berbalik marah pada sahabatnya ini. Miharu menoleh pelan.

"Kita akan tinggal di hotel ayahku." Ujar Miharu, pendek. Xiaoyu tersenyum cerah. SetidaknyaMiharu sudah bersikap sedikit normal meskipun sedikit dingin.

"Promise me, you won't took Jin from Asuka." Miharu meraih tangan sahabatnya, berusaha membujuknya. Xiaoyu membulatkan mata dan menarik telapak tangannya yang digenggam Miharu. Ia menggeleng pelan dan menatap mata sahabatnya.

"I don't know if I can." Bisik Xiaoyu, nyaris tanpa suara.


	5. Flashback : a Little Piece of Envy

Asuka meraih remote dan mematikan televisi apartemen Lili yang menyala di hadapannya. Jam-jam seperti ini acara hanya berkisar pada berita, sangat tidak menarik baginya. Sebentar lagi ia,Lili dan Sebastian akan pergi ke Osaka untuk berlatih persiapan mengikuti The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 di dojo ayah Asuka. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir berlatih di dojo ayahnya, dan ia yakin minimal ia akan ada disana selama seminggu karena tubuhnya pasti tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia memperhatikan Lili yang sibuk menata perlengkapannya untuk dibawa ke Osaka, mulai dari tas berisi baju, aksesori, dan tidak lupa teddy bear koki pemberian Hwoarang. Untuk barang terakhir itu, Asuka tidak kaget. Setelah Hwoarang menyerahkan boneka itu pada Lili dua minggu yang lalu, Lili tak pernah absen untuk bercerita soal kejadian ketika Hwoarang dan Leo bersitegang dengan tatapan mata itu.

_Lili duduk di sofa kecil yang terpisah dari kedua lelaki di hadapannya. Hwoarang menatap Leo garang sedangkan Leo membalasnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Suasana sudah makin panas dan Lili tidak ingin apartemennya hancur lebur karena orang-orang ini berkelahi disini. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu, hanya terdengar suara decakan Hwoarang dan hembusan nafas Lili. Perempuan tinggi itu tersenyum manis dan berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan memulai obrolan._

_"Bagaimana Thailand?" Pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk Hwoarang. Lili tertawa dalam hati saat tiba-tiba Hwoarang menegakkan bahunya dan menjawab pertanyaan Lili dengan tegas._

_"Baik, sepertinya pembukaan cabang Tae-Kwon-Do-ku sangat diminati disana, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mencoba ke Eropa." Hwoarang melirik Leo dengan tatapan kemenangan. 1-0 untuk Hwoarang!_

_"Ah, begitu rupanya," Lili mengalihkan pandangan pada Leo dan bertanya manis, "bagaimana dengan liburanmu? Is Cuba make you happy?" Kuba? Hwoarang menaikkan alisnya._

_"Aku lebih suka liburan bersamamu ke Swiss saat kita masih 12 tahun. Lucu sekali melihatmu merengek ingin coklat padahal saat itu gigimu sedang sakit. Di Kuba tidak ada yang seperti itu,"tawa Leo dan Lili meledak dan Hwoarang merasa tersisihkan. Liburan bersama? Sedekat itukah?_

_"Kau masih mengingatnya? Memalukan!" Skor imbang untuk keduanya._

_Pembicaraan itu masih diteruskan, dibumbui hangatnya (atau mungkin panasnya) tatapan dari dua orang yang tidak sengaja saling berkompetisi itu. Leo sangat mudah akrab dengan semua orang termasuk Jin dan Asuka, tapi kenapa tidak dengan Hwoarang? Lili menggeleng perlahan dan Leo kembali membuat Hwoarang menatap mereka berdua lurus-lurus._

_"Emilie, kau bilang kau akan mengantarku melihat-lihat Tokyo? Sekarang saja, aku sedang bersemangat!" Bersemangat untuk dihajar, eh? Hwoarang mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Secara tidak langsung orang itu mengusirnya. Lili mengangguk pelan._

_"Hwoarang-kun, aku dan Lili akan berjalan-jalan. Mau ikut atau..." Hwoarang menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan pandangan kesal dan menyala-nyala. Ia memotong perkataan Leo dengan keras, "aku pulang saja. Sampaikan pada Lili kalau aku pulang." Hwoarang berdiri dan segera keluar dari apartemen itu dengan perasaan acak-acakan. Leo menarik bibirnya, membentuk sebuah kurva senyuman yang lucu. Lili menatapnya heran dan menyentuh bahu Leo perlahan. Lili makin bingung saat tiba-tiba Leo tertawa cukup keras._

_"Kau tidak apa-apa, Eleonore?" Lili bertanya dengan tatapan khawatir._

_Gadis manis berambut pendek itu menoleh ke arah sepupunya yang cantik itu dan berbisik lirih."That Hwoarang, he loves you, Emilie..."_


End file.
